It is desirable to provide a tote or carrier capable of carrying articles of different sizes and shapes, which articles may be difficult to carry more so because of their bulkiness than their weight. In addition, it is highly desirable to provide such a tote or carrier, which is extremely light in weight and yet sturdy and which is capable of being adjusted to accommodate the load, i.e., the articles carried thereon.